Ep. 40: Burai's Departure of Death
is the fortieth episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. It is the first part of a three-part arc culminating with Burai's fate. Synopsis Learning a warning from Clotho regarding Burai's remaining time left, the Zyuranger desperately search for a way to save him as Bandora sets a plan in motion to hasten DragonRanger's death. Plot Burai is walking along a dark path near a river when he sees a strange carriage appear within the darkness with a lantern in front of it. The coachman states in a deep voice he has come to get him, confusing Burai not knowing who he is as he merely says he's "a rickshaw" and Burai enters. As he rides, he admires the breeze while asking where the rickshaw is going, the coachman stating only one place: taking Burai to the land of the dead, surprising him as the coachman reveals a skull head and the rickshaw rides faster and he yells out to let him out and he isn't ready to die yet! As he screams, Burai wakes up, realizing it was a dream and looking at the stub of candle that remains, stating he will die in 4 hours. In a park, the Zyuranger are playing around in a park exercising as a boy asks to get a ball, which Geki obliges. However running into a field of red flowers, Geki hears a eerie voice singing that "lonely Burai is alone", "just two brothers" and "staring at the land of the dead", revealing as Clotho bouncing a ball as she sings. Realizing the Spirit of Life, it reveals Burai has only 4 hours to live and they should prepare to say goodbye to him; next he leaves the timeless room is when he will die. Geki asks whether Burai should be able to regain time by returning, but Clotho ominously states the next time he leaves, he can't go back in there; Geki asks why but Clotho floats away and vanishes as she continues to sing her ominous song. Back at the temple, Geki wonders why Burai won't be able back into the room, with Goushi wondering if something will happen and that's what Clotho was going to tell them. Dan wonders if Burai knows this and Boi asks Barza if he knows if there's a way to help Burai and if he's been researching it; Barza mentions he has but he hasn't found a way, Mei worrying that there's bound to be something written about it and Boi and her deciding to help research the information alongside Dan and Goushi, Geki admiring their admiration. The research into how to help Burai brings back memories of their battles with and alongside Burai, from his resurrection, his battles with Geki, the defeat of Daizyuzin, the receipt of Zyusouken and resurrection of Dragon Caesar and salvation of Burai in the face of his own anger, the emergence of Gouryuzin and the battle with King Brachion for the Thunder Slingers, as well as the revelation of Burai's limited mortality and the magic spinning wheel. Outside, Goushi goes to see Geki who thanks him and the team for his concern for Burai, as Goushi states they're all in this battle together and been through a lot together. Thinking it over, they think of their personal trials: the Legendary Weapons trial, the Dino Crystals and emergence of Daizyuzin, the saving of the Apelo Tribe from their fate, as well as individual trials for each member in their battles with Bandora and their pledge to the Guardians revealing their roles in the battle as a team. Geki acknowledges Goushi and his sentiment. On the moon, Bandora applauds Burai's final four hours, asking what will happen to the Zyuranger once his time is up; Bookback states they'll be confused which the witch confirms, stating they'll be so upset they will half their powers, which will be a perfect time to stop the team. Tottopatt wonders what about Burai considering how he'll return to the Timeless Room after doing his job so it won't be wasted, thus Bandora reveals she has a plan, summoning Pleprechaun to pull out "Dora Gansaku", which the artist states he can't really call it a work of art as he places it in the monster maker reviving a white cyclops creature. Tottopatt and Bookback wonder what it is while Bandora states it has amazing power it should watch and observe as Pleprechaun trusts it to the mission and Bandora declares Burai won't return to the room and this is the Zyuranger's end. In the city, explosions and chaos start to overwhelm it as the Zyuranger rush to the rescue, discovering Dragon Caesar on the rampage destroying buildings! Dan yells at it to stop as it rips apart a nearby wall forcing them to flee and Geki to plead for it to stop. Goushi wonders where Burai is if Dragon Caesar is on the rampage as Bandora appears before them, Geki accusing her of doing this as she claims she was behind turning Dragon Caesar evil and it will be under her from now on as it wrecks the city more and the witch tells it to keep rampaging as it fires it's Dragon Harley and she vanishes. Grifforzer and the Golems appear before the team as they transform, fighting off the minions and griffin warrior. Tyrannoranger fights Grifforzer before being knocked aside, Geki wondering if this is a trick to force Burai out of the room. In the timeless room, Burai once again has the rickshaw nightmare but suddenly sees a boy on a bench sitting and watching, wondering who he is. As the Zyuranger keep fighting and Dragon Caesar keeps rampaging, Geki yells out for his brother as he contemplates the new addition to his premonition of death. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : Notes *'Viewership': 10.9% *At the time of this episode's release, it was the overall 700th episode of the Super Sentai franchise. DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 4 features episodes 31-40.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See Also Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura Category:Flashback episode